goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty and the Beast (musical)
This is about the '''stage musical'. For the original Disney film, see Beauty and the Beast (1991 film). For the live action adaptation, see Beauty and the Beast (2017 film).'' Beauty and the Beast is a musical based on the Disney film of the same name. Cast *Terrence Mann - Beast/Prince Adam *Susan Egan - Belle *Burke Moses - Gaston *Gary Beach - Lumiere *Heath Lamberts - Cogsworth *Tom Bosley - Maurice *Beth Fowler - Mrs. Potts *Brian Press - Chip *Kenny Raskin - Lefou *Gordon Stanley - Monsieur D'Arque Plot On a cold winter night, an old beggar woman comes upon a glorious castle belonging to a young prince. She asks the master of the castle to allow her to stay the night, away from the cold, and in return she will give him a single rose, but the prince is vain and uncaring and turns her away solely for her appearance. As he does this, she warns him not to be fooled by appearances, as true beauty lies within, only to be rejected again. Seeing his horrible heart for what it truly is, she transforms into a beautiful enchantress and turns the prince into a hideous Beast and his servants into various household objects. She gives him the rose to use as an hour-glass. The only way he can break the spell is to learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal falls. 10 years later, a beautiful young woman named Belle makes her way into town one morning in order to get a book from the local book seller. On the way she expresses her wish to live in a world like her books, full of adventure, while the townspeople note her unparalleled beauty but find her love of books odd. Belle has also attracted the attentions of Gaston (the local hunter and town hero) who admires her only for her beauty and not her intelligence. Belle, however, is not oblivious to her peers’ views of her. She voices her concerns about it to her father, Maurice, an eccentric inventor. He assures his daughter that she is anything but strange. The two then put the finishing touches on his invention and Maurice heads off to an invention fair donning a scarf knitted for him by Belle. In the woods, Maurice becomes lost when a pack of wolves attacks him; he finds his way to a mysterious castle on the edge of the Crossroads and enters. The servants of the castle include Lumière, a maître d' turned into a candelabra, Cogsworth, the head of household turned into a clock, Babette, a maid turned into a feather duster that still seems to retain her flirtatious tendencies, Mrs. Potts, the head of the kitchen turned into a tea pot, and Chip, the son of Mrs. Potts. They welcome him, but the horrid Beast arrives and orders Maurice to be locked away in the dungeon for trespassing. Back in town, Gaston proposes to Belle, which she politely rejects. Appalled by Gaston’s forwardness, Belle once again voices her need for a life outside this provincial one. Gaston’s sidekick, LeFou, returns from the woods wearing the scarf Belle knitted for Maurice. Belle realizes her father is in danger and heads into the woods to look for him. She ends up at the castle where she finds her father locked away in a dungeon. She makes a deal with the Beast, Maurice goes free but she remains instead. They agree and Maurice is sent back to town without being allowed to say goodbye. Belle is given a guest room and ordered by the Beast to join him for dinner. She mourns her situation, but Mrs. Potts and Madame de la Grande Bouche, an operatic wardrobe, attempt to cheer her up. Back in town, at the local tavern, Gaston sulks at his loss of a bride. Lefou and the patrons attempt to cheer him up, when Maurice rushes in claiming a Beast has Belle locked away. They laugh at him and throw him out, but Gaston formulates a plan. Back at the castle, the Beast grows impatient as Belle has yet to join him for dinner. Cogsworth informs him she refuses to come, after a shouting match between Belle and the Beast (which ends in a victory for Belle) he tells her if she cannot eat with him then she will not eat at all. In his quarters, he sulks and notes his fate should the spell not break. Eventually Belle does become hungry and ventures into the kitchen where the servants offer her dinner despite their master’s orders. They treat her to an amazing cabaret show. After dinner, Belle gets a tour of the castle courtesy of Cogsworth and Lumiere, her curiosity leads her to enter the West Wing, a place the Beast told her was forbidden. Mesmerized by a mysterious rose floating in a bell jar, she reaches out to touch it but before she can, the Beast stops her and orders her to get out accidentally shoving her in the process. Fearing for her life, Belle flees from the castle. Realizing his deadly mistake, the Beast knows he will be a monster forever if he cannot learn to love her. In the woods, Belle is attacked by wolves and is only rescued when the Beast comes to her aid, but he is injured during the fight and collapses. Instead of taking the chance to run home Belle helps him back to the castle. She cleans his injuries and after a brief argument about whose fault this is, the Beast thanks her for her kindness and thus their friendship is born. Wanting to give her a thank-you gift, the Beast gives Belle his huge library, which excites her. She notes a change in the Beast’s personality as the servants note a change in Belle and the Beast’s relationship. They express their hope of being human once more while Belle asks the Beast to accompany her to dinner that night. Back in the village, Gaston meets with the asylum owner Monsieur D’Arque. They plan to lock Maurice away to blackmail Belle into marrying Gaston. In the castle, the Beast and Belle attend a lovely dinner and personal ball, where they dance together in the ballroom. After, the Beast (who plans to tell Belle he loves her) asks her if she is happy here, she responds positively but notes that she misses her father. He offers her his Magic Mirror to view him. She sees that Maurice is sick and lost in the woods trying to find her and fears for his life. Even though The Beast knows there is only a few hours left till the last petal falls from the rose. He allows Belle to leave in order to save her father, she departs after a tearful goodbye. Belle finds her father and brings him back to their house in the village. After she is able to nurse him back to health, she explains the transformation she seems to have gone through while she was with the Beast. A mob arrives, led by Gaston to take Maurice to the asylum. Belle proves her father’s sanity by showing the townspeople the Beast is real using the Magic Mirror, but doesn’t realize the error in her gesture. The townspeople immediately fear the Beast, but Belle insists he’s gentle and kind. Gaston catches her tone and recognizes the Beast as his rival for Belle’s affections and organizes the mob to kill the Beast. At the castle, the servants are able to keep the lynch mob at bay but Gaston breaks through and finds the Beast in his tower. He engages in a fight with him, mercilessly beating and taunting him. The Beast has lost the will to live at Belle’s departure. As Gaston moves in for the killing blow, Belle arrives. The Beast immediately turns on Gaston and is prepared to kill him, but spares his life after seeing the fear in his eyes. The Beast and Belle are reunited, but this reunion is cut short as Gaston plunges his dagger into the Beast’s back. This act of violence causes Gaston to lose his footing and he falls to his death. On the balcony, Belle assures the Beast he will live but they both know she is helpless to save him. She begs him not to leave her because she has found home in his company, but despite this, he dies; Belle sobs on his body and says she loves him just before the last rose petal falls. A transformation takes place and the Beast is alive and human once more. Though Belle does not recognize him at first, she looks into his eyes and sees the Beast within and they kiss. The two sing of how their lives have changed because of love and they dance once more as the company, now changed back to their human form, gathers in the ballroom. Musical numbers ;Act I *Belle — Belle, Gaston, Lefou, Silly Girls and Townspeople *No Matter What - Maurice and Belle *No Matter What (Reprise)/Wolf Chase — Maurice *Me — Gaston, Belle *Belle (Reprise) — Belle *Home — Belle *Home (Reprise) — Mrs. Potts *Gaston — Lefou, Gaston, Silly Girls and Tavern Patrons *Gaston (Reprise) — Gaston and Lefou *How Long Must This Go On — Beast *Be Our Guest — Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, Madame de la Grande Bouche, Chip, Babette and Enchanted Objects *If I Can't Love Her — Beast ; Act II *Something There — Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth *Human Again — Lumiere, Madame de la Grande Bouche, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Babette, Chip and Enchanted Objects *Maison des Lunes - Gaston, Lefou and Monsieur D' Arque *Beauty and the Beast — Mrs. Potts *If I Can't Love Her (Reprise) — Beast *A Change in Me — Belle *The Mob Song — Gaston, Lafou, Monsieur D' Arque and Townspeople *Home (Reprise) — Belle *End Duet/Transformation — Beast and Belle *Beauty and the Beast (Reprise) — The Company Category:Stage musicals